IWF In Your House 24: Breakdown
Breakdown: In Your House was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event, under the In Your House name, produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It took place on September 27, 1998 at the Copps Coliseum in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. The main event was a Triple Threat match between Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker and Kane for the IWF Championship, which ended in controversy when The Undertaker and Kane simultaneously pinned Austin. Another match at the event was a Triple Threat match in a steel cage between Ken Shamrock, Mankind and The Rock to determine the number-one contender to the IWF Championship. Background The event featured twelve professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by IWF script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. The main feud heading into the event was between Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vince Matteson, who did not want Austin as the IWF Champion. Matteson originally seemed to be against The Undertaker and Kane when he insulted them on the September 5 episode of Raw Saturday Night (taped on August 31 but not aired until Saturday because of US Open (Tennis) coverage on the USA Network). On the September 6 episode of Sunday Night Heat, however, Matteson apologized for his comments and revealed that Austin would defend his title at Breakdown in a Triple Threat match against The Undertaker and Kane. On the September 14 episode of Raw is War, Matteson added a stipulation where The Undertaker and Kane cannot pin each other. Matteson then got in Austin's face, and Austin began to attack Matteson until The Undertaker and Kane attacked Austin. Later that night, during Austin's match with Ken Shamrock, The Undertaker and Kane interfered. The Rock and Mankind also came down. They fought off The Undertaker and Kane as Matteson looked on from the entrance ramp. Austin hit The Undertaker and Kane with a steel chair and chased Matteson. On the September 21 episode of Raw is War, The Undertaker and Kane defeated Austin and Billy Gunn. After the match, Austin hit The Undertaker and Kane with a chair. The second feud was between Ken Shamrock, The Rock and Mankind. On the September 21 episode of Raw is War, they fought in a Triple Threat match for a shot at the IWF Championship. During the match, McMahon, The Undertaker and Kane came down, and attacked all three for what happened during Austin's match on September 14. The match ended in a no-contest and a rematch was made for Breakdown. During Sunday Night Heat before Breakdown, it was announced that the match at Breakdown would be held inside a steel cage. Lower down the card saw the return of Marlena, under her real name Terri Runnels. On the September 13 episode of Sunday Night Heat, Dustin Runnels jumped through the crowd and attacked Val Venis with his religious-themed sign, using the wood to choke him. Dustin Runnels' new gimmick was that of an evangelist who preached against the vulgarity of the IWF's Attitude Era, mainly its violence, bloodlust and sexual content, making Venis, whose gimmick was that of a porn star, a prime target. Venis responded the following evening on Raw is War with a film of his entitled 'The Preacher's Wife' that featured Runnels' wife, who had been absent for almost a year. The following week, Dustin Runnels, who was on the commentary table, tried to assault Venis, who was busy fighting Owen Heart, but Venis managed to tie him up in the ropes and deliver a promo further insinuating the details of his adulterous relationship with Terri, with another film entitled 'Something About Terri'. Event Before the event officially began, three matches were taped for Sunday Night Heat. Golga defeated Golga defeated Mosh, The Hooper Boyz (Matt and Josh) defeated Kaientai (Mens Teioh and Funaki), and 8-Ball defeated Billy Gunn and Skull in a Triple Threat match. The first match of the event was between Edge and Owen Heart. Edge gained the early advantage after a dropkick. After Edge sent Heart outside the ring, Edge attempted a move from the apron, which Heart countered into a powerslam. Heart gained the advantage afterwards until Edge performed an electric chair facebuster as Heart climbed the turnbuckles to regain the advantage. Heart eventually countered a suplex attempt into a bridging German suplex. Heart then missed an attack in the corner, and Edge attempted a superplex. Heart countered it into an inverted suplex slam from the turnbuckles. Heart then attempted the Sharpshooter, which Edge countered into a small package. After performing a spinning heel kick, Edge saw the debuting Christian at ringside. This distraction allowed Heart to pin Edge with a roll-up. After the match, Edge followed Christian into the crowd. The second match was betweenToo Much (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor), and Al Snow and Scorpio. After going back and forth, Taylor performed a pumphandle suplex. Snow and Christopher tagged in, and Snow delivered trapping headbutts. Scorpio and Taylor tagged in. As Scorpio delivered corner clotheslines, as Snow threw a steel chair into the ring. With Scorpio distracting the referee, Snow performed a calf kick with the chair. Scorpio then performed a dropkick with the chair to Christopher into Taylor. As Scorpio performed a splash to Taylor, Snow performed a moonsault on the outside from the security wall onto Christopher. As Scorpio was on the top turnbuckle, Christopher tripped him, and performed a suplex on the outside. Taylor followed with a springboard axe handle. Back inside, Too Much performed a back body drop, and Christopher performed a bulldog to Scorpio. Scorpio then countered a back body drop from Too Much into a double dropkick. Snow tagged in, and, as Scorpio distracted the referee, attacked Too Much with his mannequin head, also accidentally hitting Scorpio. Snow then performed a low blow to Taylor with the head. Christopher performed a Tennessee Jam onto Snow, Scorpio performed a flying clothesline to Christopher, and Snow finally pinned Taylor after a Snow Plow. The third match was between Marc Mero (accompanied by Jacqueline) and Droz. Mero had the early advantage with punches and kicks. Droz came back with a flapjack and a dropkick. Mero left the ring and looked to leave as Droz came after him and attacked Mero with the guard rail and ringsteps. Back in the ring, Mero performed a knee lift, but Droz performed a flying shoulder block and a clothesline. Mero then performed a back body drop, sending Droz outside the ring. Mero followed with a suicide senton. Back inside, Droz blocked a slingshot splash attempt with his knees, and followed with a flying spinning back elbow, an inverted atomic drop, and a powerslam. As Droz went for the pin, Jacqueline placed Mero's foot on the bottom rope, stopping the count. Mero then came back with a clothesline, and choked Droz with the athletic tape around his wrist. Mero then distracted the referee as Jacqueline hit Droz with the heel of her shoe from the top rope. Mero then pinned Droz after a Marvelocity. The fourth match was a Falls Count Anywhere match between Vader and Bradshaw. Bradshaw gained the early advantage with attacks in the corner until Vader performed a clothesline, and a big splash. Bradshaw fought back with a big boot, and performed a clothesline, sending Vader outside the ring. Outside, Bradshaw attacked Vader with the ringpost and the ringbell, but Vader fought back using the ringsteps. Back inside the ring, Bradshaw performed attacks in the corner, and a belly to back suplex. Vader then sent Bradshaw outside the ring, where Vader attacked Bradshaw using the guard rail, and delivered a low blow. Back inside, Vader performed a splash from the second rope, and a Vader Splash. Bradshaw fought back, performing a Clothesline from Hell, and pinned Vader after a neckbreaker slam. The fifth match was between D'Lo Brown and Gangrel. The match went back and forth until Brown performed a low blow, and a running sitout powerbomb. Brown kept the advantage until Gangrel performed a flapjack onto the ropes. Mark Henry then came down to ringside as Gangrel performed a back body drop, and a flying clothesline. As Gangrel ran at the ropes, Henry pulled down the ropes, sending Gangrel outside the ring. Brown distracted the referee as Henry sent Gangrel into the ringpost, and back into the ring. Brown then pinned Gangrel after a Sky High. After the match, Gangrel spat "blood" into Henry's face, attacked Brown, and performed an Impaler on Brown. The sixth match was a Triple Threat match in a steel cage between Ken Shamrock, Mankind and The Rock. The match went back and forth between all three, and each was double-teamed. As Mankind and Shamrock double-teamed The Rock, The Rock fought back with a DDT to Mankind and a float-over DDT to Shamrock. The Rock then performed a scoop slam and a People's Elbow to both before climbing the cage. Mankind and Shamrock stopped, and attacked The Rock. The Rock then performed a low blow to Shamrock, and a Rock Bottom to Mankind. Shamrock fought back with a belly to belly suplex, and applied the ankle lock. Mankind stopped Shamrock and climbed to the top of the cage. The Rock followed but Mankind threw him off. Mankind then performed a diving elbow drop from the top of the cage, but The Rock avoided it. Shamrock then attempted to climb out the door, but Mankind held onto his leg. Shamrock brought a chair into the ring, and attempted to hit Mankind. Mankind avoided it, performed a double-arm DDT on Shamrock, and hit him with the chair. As Mankind climbed the cage, The Rock pinned Shamrock to win the match, and become the number-one contender to the IWF Championship. The seventh match was between Dustin Runnels and Val Venis (accompanied by Terri Runnels). Venis performed a spinebuster, but Runnels came back with a powerbomb. Venis knocked Runnels outside and attacked Runnels. As they re-entered the ring, Runnels performed a back body drop, but Venis fought back with a Russian legsweep, and applied the camel clutch. Runnels blocked a suplex into his own suplex, but Venis came back with a chinlock. Runnels fought back with a DDT and climbed the turnbuckles, but Venis threw him to the outside. They then went back and forth until Venis performed a powerslam, several elbow drops, and pinned Runnels after a Money Shot. The eighth match was between Jeff Jarrett and Southern Justice (Mark Canterbury and Dennis Knight), and D-Generation X (Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, and X-Pac). Gunn and Dogg attacked Jarrett and Southern Justice from behind during X-Pac's entrance. X-Pac and Jarrett started, with X-Pac countering a hurricanrana attempt into a powerbomb. Road Dogg tagged in, but was dominated by Jarrett and Southern Justice after a cheap shot from Canterbury. X-Pac eventually tagged in after Road Dogg's head hit Jarrett's head. X-Pac was also dominated after Canterbury countered a spinning heel kick into a powerbomb. Jarrett applied the sleeper hold. X-Pac escaped, performed a belly to back suplex, and tagged in Gunn. Gunn fought off Jarrett and Southern Justice, and X-Pac performed the bronco buster on Jarrett. Jarrett tried to bring a guitar into the ring, but Gunn took it from him. The referee stopped Gunn using the guitar, and Southern Justice double-teamed Gunn. Outside, Jarrett hit X-Pac in the head with the guitar, as Gunn pinned Knight after a Fameasser. X-Pac left holding onto his right eye. The main event was a Triple Threat match between Kane, The Undertaker and Steve Austin for the IWF Championship. The Undertaker and Kane were prohibited from pinning each other. During The Undertaker's entrance, Austin attacked him with a chair. Austin then fought off Kane using the chair and the ringpost. Kane fought back, and threw Austin outside, where The Undertaker attacked him. Austin countered by sending The Undertaker into the ringsteps, and then pulled Kane's crotch into the ringpost. Austin then performed the Stone Cold Stunner to Kane, but Undertaker pulled him out, and sent him into the ringpost. Back in the ring, The Undertaker attacked Austin until Austin came back with a Lou Thesz press, and a swinging neckbreaker. Kane pulled Austin outside, and The Undertaker accidentally hit Kane. Austin then shoved The Undertaker into Kane, and choked Kane with cables. The Undertaker then choked Austin with cables, and The Undertaker and Kane dominated Austin. As Austin was kicked outside, he took the chair and hit Kane, but then Undertaker hit Austin with the chair. Austin was dominated, but The Undertaker and Kane stopped each other from pinning Austin. Undertaker then fought with Kane until Kane and Austin double-teamed him. Austin sent The Undertaker outside, and performed a Russian legsweep to Kane. Kane fought back with a headbutt, and Austin was dominated again. The Undertaker and Kane stopped each other from pinning Austin, and they fought, until they performed clotheslines to each other. Austin took advantage, and attacked both. Austin attempted a Stone Cold Stunner on Kane, but was shoved into The Undertaker, who performed a big boot. The Undertaker and Kane then performed a double chokeslam, and pinned Austin simultaneously. Austin lost the title, but no new champion was announced. Vince Matteson came to ringside, and took the title belt. Matteson left, and Austin followed him backstage. Matteson told Austin that he wasn't the champion anymore, and the title belt was his. Aftermath The following night on Raw is War, Matteson attempted to announce a new IWF Champion. He held a presentation ceremony, and introduced The Undertaker and Kane. After saying that both deserved to be the IWF Champion, Austin drove a Zamboni into the arena, and attacked Matteson before police officers stopped him, and arrested him. Because The Undertaker failed to defend Matteson from Austin, Matteson did not name a new champion, but instead made a match at Judgment Day between The Undertaker and Kane with Austin as the special referee. This prompted The Undertaker and Kane to attack Mr. Matteson, injuring his ankle because he gave them The Finger behind their backs. The Rock went on to feud with Mark Henry before winning the IWF Championship at Survivor Series. Mankind and Shamrock feuded over the IWF Intercontinental Championship after Shamrock won the title in an eight-man tournament. Mankind and The Rock continued their feud after The Rock won the IWF Championship. Results ; ; *Sunday Night Heat: Golga (w/ Giant Silva, Kurrgan, & Luna Vachon) defeated Mosh (w/ Thrasher) (2:02) *Sunday Night Heat: The Hooper Boyz (Josh Hooper & Matt Hooper) defeated Kai En Tai (Mens Teioh & Sho Funaki) (w/ Yamaguchi-san) (3:36) *Sunday Night Heat: 8-Ball (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated Billy Gunn and Skull (w/ Paul Ellering) in a Triple Threat Match (3:20) *Owen Heart defeated Edge (9:18) *Al Snow and Scorpio (with Head) defeated Too Much (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor) (8:05) *Marc Mero (w/ Jacqueline) defeated Droz (5:12) *Bradshaw defeated Vader (7:55) *D'Lo Brown defeated Gangrel (7:50) *The Rock defeated Ken Shamrock and Mankind in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match (18:47) *Val Venis (w/ Terri Runnels) defeated Dustin Runnels (9:09) *D-Generation X (Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, and X-Pac) defeated Jeff Jarrett and Southern Justice ((Mark Canterbury and Dennis Knight) (11:15) *The Undertaker & Kane defeated Steve Austin © for the IWF Championship (22:03) Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *In Your House DVD Release External links